Kitsune Shugenja
The Kitsune Shugenja are the main school of the Kitsune family and Fox Clan. Following their absorption into the Mantis Clan in 1169, they became a school of the Mantis. Abilities Few understand the Kitsune's mystical connection to the Spirit Realm of Chikushudo. Even many members of the Kitsune family could not truly explain it. But although they did not fully understand the power they wield, that was not to say they cannot wield it ably. As a Kitsune would say, "One need not see the air to know how to breathe it." Legends of Kitsune shugenja escaping into deep forests without any sign of tracks, or invaders simply vanishing, were no mere fiction. all Kitsune Shugenja bear a deep connection to the Spirit Realm of Animals, and could enter that Realm in those places where it touches the mortal Realm. Those who would threaten a Kitsune on his home territory are foolhardy indeed, for a Kitsune could easily escape into the mists or, even worse, trick an enemy into following him into Chikushudo and then left him there. Naturally, the Kitsune did not use this ability frivolously. The animal spirits did not appreciate invaders, and only tolerated the Kitsune's intrusions due to their mysterious connection to the fox shapeshifters from whom they took their name. A Kitsune who entered Chikushudo without good reason, especially one who brought outsiders, could expect to incur the wrath of powerful shapeshifters. If a good explanation was not forthcoming, the Kitsune would be stripped of the ability to walk between realms. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, pp. 147-148 Experienced Kitsune shugenja were capable of summoning animals to their aid, increasing the beasts' physical abilities, communicating with them, and even in some cases adopting some of their abilities and appearance. Book of Earth, p. 64 Training A Kitsune Shugenja's training involves deep communion with the spirits that dwell in the Shinomen forest. A Kitsune bears a deep connection not only to the kami, but also to the animal spirits of Chikushudo. To these strange entities, a Kitsune Shugenja is one of their own. They view the Kitsune as somewhat unfortunate, bound in unchanging mortal forms as they are, but the spirits view this as a temporary eccentricity on the Kitsune's part and aid them until the Kitsune make the natural transition to a more meaningful state of being. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 147 Known Techniques * Blood of Chikushudo * Essence of Chikushudo Taboos The Kitsune believe they must keep themselves distant from the people of Rokugan to avoid losing their spiritual powers. Those of this school also adopt the taboos of the spirit, which guide their mannerisms. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 35 Common Taboos * May not harm a commoner or allow the woodland to be defiled or destroyed without cause. * May not tell the complete truth and must cover their words with falsehoods. * May not directly be involved in a battle without being invited. May not enter a house without being invited. May not offer aid unless asked. * Must be in a company of at least two others at all times even when sleeping. * Must commit seppuku before breaking a promise and if a promise is broken to them, they will make that person an enemy. See also * Kitsune Shugenja/Meta Category:Fox Clan Schools Category:Mantis Clan Schools